


如果是哥哥的话就可以

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream
Summary: 18岁以下赶紧出去有任何洁癖的都不要看昀俊容董思成✘黄仁俊黄仁俊✘李泰容董思成✘李泰容主昀俊，李容来打 精液 酱油的





	如果是哥哥的话就可以

**Author's Note:**

> 18岁以下赶紧出去  
> 有任何洁癖的都不要看
> 
> 昀俊容  
> 董思成✘黄仁俊  
> 黄仁俊✘李泰容  
> 董思成✘李泰容
> 
> 主昀俊，李容来打 精液 酱油的

 

-

晚饭吃到一半，黄仁俊的手机亮了一下，一条微信弹了出来。董思成瞥了手机屏幕一眼又淡淡的转过了头。  
“哥，我吃完饭出去玩啊，朋友找。”  
董思成鼓着嘴嚼鸡腿，随口答应着，只嘱咐了一句注意安全。  
自从高考完黄仁俊就像笼子里的鸟突然得了自由，一天天只顾着在外面野，夜不归宿也是常有的事。董思成知道黄仁俊其实乖得很不会出事儿也就随他去，不过是年纪小贪玩了一些，没必要把小朋友锁在家里。  
吃完饭黄仁俊筷子一扔就回了房间，在屋里乒乒乓乓捯饬了半个小时又走了出来。跟刚刚穿着背心裤衩的人完全不同，戴着眼镜衣服穿的妥妥帖帖，T恤外面罩了个黄色格子衬衫，整个人显得十分精神。  
黄仁俊换鞋的时候董思成刷完碗出来，看着他花枝招展的样儿也没说什么，挑了挑眉最后也只在他出门的时候添了一句早点回来。

黄仁俊高考完就谈恋爱了。  
不过他不敢告诉他哥。因为他的恋爱对象是个男人。  
其实刚恋爱的时候黄仁俊是想过告诉董思成的，不过他旁敲侧击问董思成高考结束了是不是可以谈恋爱了的时候，董思成冷着脸告诉他，你还这么小，会被骗的。  
就他哥一句话，黄仁俊就已经放弃了，谈恋爱都不可以，那同性恋只怕会刺激到他哥吧。  
黄仁俊小跑到小区门口的那个甜品店，李泰容就在那里面等着他，吃着一块草莓挞，餍足的像只小猫咪。  
比他那个看起来温柔大方实际上切开黑的哥哥顺眼太多了。

第二天黄仁俊在李泰容家里醒过来的时候李泰容已经不在家里了，黄仁俊打电话给他却没人接。  
以前也有过这种情况，黄仁俊也就没在意，把李泰容做的早餐吃掉就回家了，微信上黏黏糊糊地发了七八条信息问他在哪里，说早餐很好吃，讲自己好喜欢泰容哥，又问晚上能去接他下班吗。  
这些信息直到他回到家也没有被回复，倒是刚打开家里的门他就听到了房里传来一阵熟悉的响声。  
那是他和李泰容做爱的时候会发出的声音，肉体碰撞的声音，黏糊糊的水声，还有男人粗重的喘息和呻吟搅和在一起很是动听。  
黄仁俊有点懵，他一直以为哥哥是个禁欲主义者，不会有感情更不会恋爱，哪怕再饥渴也顶多只是会自慰。  
可是现实却是，他哥哥把人带到了家里白日宣淫，那个人还是个男的。  
这比他14岁知道自己是个弯仔还让人震惊。

房间里的炮火似乎没有停下来的迹象，黄仁俊准备偷溜回自己房间拿个充电宝就闪人。

黄仁俊想破头也想不出为什么他哥跟人做爱要在他的房间还不关门，正如他想不通他哥身下的那个男人为什么会是昨天他身下的男人。  
李泰容看向他的时候脸上还挂着泪，看到他的那一瞬间脸上闪过了一丝慌张，他嘴唇微张的样子还是那么性感，圆的过分的大眼睛充满了雾气，可是下一秒又舒服的闭了起来，他甚至可以当着黄仁俊的面咬着嘴唇去勾董思成的脖子求董思成亲他的乳头。  
“你们，在干什么？”黄仁俊气的发昏，质问的声音有气无力。  
“你不是看到了吗，我在干他啊。”董思成拍了拍李泰容的脸，“叫给仁俊听一听啊。”  
“不要，你不要这样呀。”李泰容被董思成顶的厉害，一句话说的断断续续。  
黄仁俊气的厉害，把手机直直的往窗户上砸。他都快笑了，难道自己要上前把那两个人分开吗？自己这18年也真是没白活，这样狗血的事儿都能给遇上。

“你们俩给我从我房间滚出去！”

看着脸色苍白的弟弟，董思成没再逗他，他把李泰容的脸按在被子里身下狠狠地撞了两下，李泰容就尖叫出来，听声音应该是高潮了。  
董思成盯着一脸愤怒悲伤的黄仁俊，把性器从李泰容身体里拔了出来，小穴刚刚才高潮过流满了各种液体，在董思成性器退出的时候发出了“啵”的一记响声。  
可是董思成的性器还是硬挺着呢，董思成下了床带着那挺立的东西就往黄仁俊那儿走，脸上还是那副拽死个人的贱酷表情。

黄仁俊还是气哭了，他没想到他哥能无耻到这种地步。

记忆里的哥哥虽然绵里藏针坏的很，但他从来不把针扎向自己，相反还很爱他，爸妈离婚后就一直是哥哥带他，黄仁俊从没做过家务，一直被哥哥宠着，他玩个手机哥哥都怕他累恨不得过来帮他拿着。

可是这个人现在却在操自己的男朋友。

他没来由地怕的很，一步一步往房门外退，董思成直接提着他的领子把他拎了回来。黄仁俊奋力挣扎，却被他抱起来扔到床上，又见他推着李泰容，让他去拿绳子。  
黄仁俊气的发昏，大哭不止，用脚趾头才也能猜到他哥要绳子是为了把自己给绑起来，他挣扎着伸脚去踢董思成的背，大骂这个狠毒不要脸的男人：“我操你妈啊董思成，你睡我男朋友还要打我，我要杀了你，你等着！”  
董思成为了控制住黄仁俊整个人压在他身上，他把黄仁俊的手按在头顶，手掐住他的脸。  
“不打你，别哭。”  
“董思成你个混蛋，你自己干的事这么不要脸，凭什么不让我哭？你怎么不去死啊。”  
李泰容拿了个董思成的领带又回了房间，“没找到绳子，你领带凑合用吧。”  
“李泰容，你做什么！”  
小朋友哭的一阵一阵的，这会子只气的在那里干嚎，小脸扭曲地有点丑，看起来着实可怜。  
但是李泰容并没打算可怜他，他太清楚董思成是个什么样的变态，而他自己也隐隐地期待接下来发生的事情。  
李泰容走上前去摸了摸黄仁俊的脸，轻声安慰他：“别害怕宝贝，你哥不会伤害你的。”  
他又在房间里点了香氛，之后退出了房间，身上只有一件宽松的t恤，大腿根还残留着几块精液，黄仁俊看了就想撕烂董思成的脸。

黄仁俊的手最后还是被绑起来了，当他回过神来的时候，董思成已经在悄悄解他皮带了。  
“董思成你干什么？”  
董思成伸手抹去他眼角的泪，手指在他光滑的皮肤上摩挲，看向他的眼神充满了迷恋和珍惜。  
“仁俊是哥哥的啊，怎么能出去随便谈恋爱还和他上床呢？”

黄仁俊再傻也明白现在是怎么个情况了。

他哥想搞点要去德国治疗骨科的事儿。

“董思成你变态吗？我靠你个变态给我滚啊，你恶心死我了！”  
黄仁俊试图把他哥骂醒。  
“恶心吗？仁俊和别人上床的时候，怎么不想哥哥会不会觉得伤心难过呢？”  
“你难过个屁啊，哥，我是你弟弟啊”黄仁俊声音软了软打算跟董思成打个商量，“你别这样了，我不生你气了好不好？”  
董思成看他稍微乖了一点就低头亲他脸，黄仁俊被他扼住动弹不得，只能扭着脖子表达抗拒。董思成没理他，一寸寸地吻他的脸，伸着舌头舔他细嫩的皮肤。  
黄仁俊吓得上半身都僵了，腿还是不停的动弹，想把董思成从身上赶下去。  
他现在有点想让李泰容进来继续给他哥操，他是真的不想跟他哥计较了，就怕董思成真的忍不住把他给日了。  
董思成亲了一会儿就去扒他裤子，黄仁俊下半截身子扭的厉害，董思成就把他整个人翻了过去，粗暴地往下扯他裤子。  
董思成力气比黄仁俊大得多，任他反抗也没有任何用，很快黄仁俊下半身就被脱得只有条内裤。  
“仁俊，哥哥不碰你好不好？”  
事出反常必有妖，董思成这会子叫停肯定后头还有别的法子折磨他，可是黄仁俊还哪管这些，他是真的觉得自己逃过一劫了，觉得刚刚也只是董思成吓吓他，委屈地又开始抽抽搭搭地哼唧。  
董思成往黄仁俊身上搭了条薄被子，又亲了亲他的脸，转身穿了衣服就出去了。

等他出去黄仁俊渐渐止住了哭声，过了一会儿他才发现董思成并没有把他的手给解开。  
房间里飘着一股浓郁的香味，甜得有点儿刺鼻。  
李泰容走之前点的原来是催情的东西，他这才反应过来。  
他的身体开始有些燥热，不自在地在被子里扭着身体想要压下去这股子奇怪的热，可是过了一会儿他就感觉到血液全向着下面流，胀大起来的性器被内裤包裹成鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
身体翻动时内裤和性器摩擦产生了微妙的快感，麻酥酥地引得人想要更多，性器的顶端流出了些许液体，白色的内裤被他的体液浸湿了一块，颜色比周围更深，显得十分性感。

“哥哥，你快来救我啊，我好难受。你不要这样对我啊哥哥，俊俊求你了呜呜呜呜。”  
身下的快感和空虚越来越强烈，比起刚刚的害怕与痛恨，黄仁俊现在显得有点儿脆弱，迫切地渴望哥哥的庇护和温暖，几乎忘记让他陷入这样境地的人就是董思成。

董思成在外面听着他叫喊，李泰容窝在他怀里踢他脚踝。  
“喂，仁俊叫你啊，还不快去，过了这个村就没这个店儿了。”  
“别烦。”董思成捏了捏眉头，一副很是疲惫的样子。“你说他会恨我吗？要不还是不了吧？”  
李泰容翻了个白眼，从他怀里爬了出去，“你不是早就听到他在梦里叫你名字？他跟我做爱的时候从来不叫我泰容哥，都是只叫我哥哥，你懂什么意思吧？你怂什么。反正你俩都有那个意思，先上床再恋爱就好了啊。”  
李泰容站起来又踹了一脚董思成。他想不明白这些事明明都是董思成先开始的，马上就能达成目的了，现在他又矫情个屁。  
来找他让他去勾引黄仁俊的是他董思成，不让李泰容操黄仁俊还强迫李泰容给一个小屁孩操的是他董思成，现在枪都上膛了董思成又退缩了。  
傻逼。  
“你不去我去了啊，白痴。”  
董思成把李泰容拽回沙发，骂骂咧咧道：“你他妈想得美。”

董思成推开房门的时候，黄仁俊已经快神志不清了。  
被子早就被黄仁俊蹬开了，内裤不知道什么时候被他蹭地掉了下来，性器贴着被子暴露在空气中，泛着明亮的水光。  
看见董思成进来，他又忍不住小声地哭。  
“哥哥——”  
“俊俊想清楚了吗，到底要不要哥哥碰你？”董思成揉捏着那团半硬的东西，两下就把黄仁俊伺候得轻哼出声，他还摸到他股间的湿滑，不知道是哪里的液体。  
这个李泰容也太胡来，直接用了这么厉害的香，怕是会对身体不好。  
董思成现在倒是担心起他弟弟的健康来。  
黄仁俊意识混沌，“不要哥哥，哥哥，俊俊求求你了，不要好不好，俊俊错了，俊俊以后会改的，哥哥不要欺负我了好不好？”  
董思成才不理他，直接扒掉了他的内裤，大手包裹住他硬挺的阴茎来回套弄。他的T恤也被董思成掀了起来，殷红的乳珠暴露在空气中也变得硬而敏感，董思成的手刚一抚摸上来，他就忍不住地颤抖，然后把胸膛往前送，好像要将自己献祭。  
“不是这样的，仁俊喜欢的人是哥哥啊，你对泰容哥真残忍，怎么可以欺骗他的感情呢？”  
“不是的，啊…我…没有，呜呜呜，我没有，啊！”  
黄仁俊还在哭，他很抗拒和哥哥做这种事，但是身体却那么不听话，不光是前端流出了水让他感到羞涩和气氛，最让他气闷的是他清楚地感受到后穴也开始发痒了。  
更致命的是他的心里好像感到了很充实的满足，当他嗅到哥哥的味道，当他的身体被哥哥触碰，他都快满足地要哭出来。

这是真实的哥哥啊。

他下一秒就快要把持不住自己。

“不是吗？可是李泰容怎么告诉哥哥你每次和他做爱都要在高潮的时候叫我？还叫了我的名字？”  
董思成已经把黄仁俊伺候得快要达到巅峰，却在他射精前解开了他手上的领带，转而系在了他阴茎的前端。  
被束缚住的东西胀得有些痛了，他好想哥哥的手像刚才那样从底端撸到顶部来回揉搓，两个圆肉球也被轻轻地捏着，然后哥哥的手会从马眼上拂过，冰凉的指甲和指腹会来回摩擦那一点。  
可是现在的事实是董思成从枕头下捞出来一部手机，开始放一段录音。  
那段录音就是黄仁俊和李泰容做爱的时候录的，录制者不用猜也知道是李泰容。  
录音里李泰容叫的正欢，仁俊、宝宝、老公换着叫，声音嗲嗲的像小奶猫。之后他高潮尖叫出声，黄仁俊射精的闷哼紧随其后，可是坏就坏在黄仁俊高潮的时候叫了声哥哥，然后很小声地叫了一个人的名字。  
他喊的是董思成。

脑子里紧绷的那根弦就此崩断。

黄仁俊伸手搂住董思成的脖子，羞愧地将脸埋在他的颈窝，呜呜呜地像个没断奶的小猫，没出息地把泪流了董思成一脖子。董思成也心疼，紧紧的把弟弟抱在怀里，一下一下的摸着他的后脑勺，轻轻地拍打他的后背。

当细密的亲吻再次落在脸上的时候，黄仁俊也不装了，闭着眼睛享受哥哥的温柔。  
“哈——”  
董思成的手不知什么时候又伸进了衣服里面，被他触摸到的肌肤都变得灼热，叫嚣着想要更多。  
黄仁俊不再满足这些浅尝辄止的触碰，他捏住董思成的耳朵，一遍遍地摩挲他耳朵的形状，最后又揉捏他的耳垂，然后闭上了双眼，对准董思成的双唇亲吻上去。  
“哥哥——”他难耐的叫董思成，“我好喜欢你，俊俊想要你。”

弟弟提出这么可爱的要求，不满足他还是男人吗？

董思成直接拿行动回答了他。他把黄仁俊抱在了身上，把他两条光滑的腿分开放在身体两侧，两个人的嘴唇很快就又黏在了一起。  
他轻轻舔动黄仁俊的双唇，试探着将舌头伸进他的嘴里。黄仁俊一点点松开了牙齿放他进来，他咬住董思成的一点舌尖、认真又色情地舔舐那一点软肉，像是不甘示弱的挑逗。  
董思成任他玩闹，最后到是他自己先忍不住为自己这样幼稚的行径笑了出来，眼睛眯的弯弯，又不舍得离开董思成的唇，只张着小嘴痴痴的笑，董思成抓住这个机会，坚定的将自己的舌头送进他的口中。  
亲吻的同时，董思成没有忘记照顾黄仁俊胸前的乳头以及身下又慢慢精神起来的东西。他任黄仁俊将自己的脖颈圈的紧紧的，手上用力的揉搓他的乳头，让那两点变得更加坚硬、艳红。  
“唔——”  
黄仁俊被董思成吻得有些喘不过气，因为情动变得异常疲软的身体向董思成压去，嘴里也发出小动物一般满足的叹息声。

外面突然传来了一声关门的声音，黄仁俊又想起了什么一般踹了董思成一脚，骂他“臭不要脸。”  
董思成也不狡辩，翻了个身把弟弟压在身下接吻。  
黄仁俊生的瘦弱，身量比董思成小上两个号，被他这样压在身下就像个小东西一样藏的一点儿都漏不出来了。  
董思成满足了，这么多年他就是这么想的，想把他永远藏起来不给人看。  
一时之间空气里只有两个人纠缠着接吻的啧啧水声。两个人滚在一起亲了许久，互相抚摸着对方的身体两个人也是都硬的不行。  
董思成看他亲的入迷，而自己已经快硬的把持不住，就小心地推开了一脸痴迷的弟弟，两个人的舌头依依不舍地分开，牵连出色情的银丝。

黄仁俊的舌头还伸在唇边，嘴角和下巴上全是两个人接吻时溢出口水，脸蛋红扑扑的，身上也被董思成搓得泛粉，整个人看起来像个痴儿。  
就这么一眼，董思成心里获得了极大的满足，恍惚间他好像回到了黄仁俊的幼时，弟弟卸下了所有的伪装，全心全意地依赖他，把自己最柔软的一面展现给了自己。  
趁黄仁俊发呆，董思成把手指塞进他的口中，诱惑他道：“宝宝，把哥哥的手舔湿。”  
黄仁俊的嘴很小，肉嘟嘟的双唇包裹着董思成修长的手指显得格外色情。董思成模仿着性交的动作在他口中来回抽插，压着他的舌头搅弄，惹得他斜眼睨了董思成一眼，眼波流转间充满了情欲的味道。  
“好了”董思成抽出手指，捏了捏黄仁俊多肉的臀部，他把黄仁俊的腿向胸前折去，露出已经泛了淫水的小穴来。小穴从未经过使用紧紧的闭着，董思成伸手去摸，紧致的小穴敏感地缩了一下。  
董思成知道黄仁俊紧张的厉害，只好再次安慰地亲在黄仁俊的唇上，一边舔弄他的唇，一边一路向下吻去。董思成温热的嘴唇舔弄他的唇角，印在他脆弱的脖颈，又在他胸前狠狠地吸那两粒粉嫩的东西，他的舌头将黄仁俊柔软的肚皮弄得水淋淋地。他的吻并没有到此为止，而是继续向下。他伸手解开束缚了黄仁俊许久的领带，炙热的吻一下一下地又落在了挺动的欲望上面。  
“唔，哥哥不要舔那里啊——”  
来不及阻止，他的性器便被董思成含进了口中。  
董思成像是在吃一根棒棒糖一般吞吐着黄仁俊的性器，他的口腔像是湿热的天堂，让黄仁俊一时间舒服地叫了出来。董思成一边吞吐，一边用手去抚慰大腿根部的两个囊袋，过了一会儿他又用嘴去含去舔弄那两颗球，用手快速地帮黄仁俊撸动着。  
不过一会儿黄仁俊的叫声又变得粗重起来。董思成知道他快到了，重新含住弟弟已经变得巨大的性器，深深地向喉咙深处含去。  
数十下深喉后，黄仁俊实在憋不住了，他只好去推董思成的肩膀，大声说：“哥哥快吐出来，啊——”  
不等黄仁俊抽身，董思成已经握住了黄仁俊的性器，双唇在裹住他的龟头用力地吸吮——

看着还沉浸在高潮的余韵里的弟弟，董思成难以言说自己心中的满足，只把弟弟搂在怀里再次一下下地亲吻。  
他附在黄仁俊耳边轻轻地呵气，用气声挑逗弟弟：“宝宝，你好腥啊。”  
黄仁俊被他逗得不好意思起来，一头扎进他怀里不肯出来。  
董思成也不知道自己哪来的定力又忍了这么久，刚刚他已经想要将自己的性器插进弟弟的小穴里，看弟弟不舒服竟然能生生忍下来先把弟弟伺候个舒服。  
估摸着黄仁俊可以了，他重新摆好黄仁俊的大腿，腾出手去拿润滑剂，将冰凉的液体淋到黄仁俊的后穴，黄仁俊在他怀里打了个哆嗦，腰难耐地扭动。董思成握住他纤细的腰不让他动弹，手指来回按摩着他穴口的软肉，黄仁俊被他弄得放松了很多，却一不留神被他捅进了一根手指。他清叫出声，董思成也俯身去吻他，两人口中充满了黄仁俊精液的味道，不过谁都没有在意，依旧吻得忘情。  
董思成的手指刚一进去就被肠壁紧紧地包裹住，湿热的甬道柔软而有力地吸引着他的手指继续深入，董思成曲起手指抠挖着里面的空间，将他的穴口一点点地撑大。  
一根手指，第二根，第三根，董思成三指并拢抠挖着他的后穴。  
“进来”，黄仁俊早就忍得受不住，小声地唤董思成，“哥哥别玩了，快进来，俊俊想要。”  
啪——  
清脆的拍打落在黄仁俊的屁股上，董思成就势揉捏住他翘嫩的臀尖，在臀与腰相连的那块地方似有似无地抚摸。而黄仁俊果真舒服的挺起了腰，口里也无法抑制地发出满足地呻吟——果然如李泰容所说，这里是他的敏感点。  
想到这儿董思成突然恨死了自己之前的决定。  
“之前是谁拒绝我？恩？”董思成将黄仁俊翻了个身，使他以趴跪的姿势跪在床上，手扶着粗壮的性器在他穴口打圈。董思成憋了很久，马眼处早就流出了腺液，他将这些液体也悉数涂抹在黄仁俊的肉穴上。  
“啊，哈——”  
董思成一声不吭地就将硕大的龟头挤进了黄仁俊紧致的小穴，黄仁俊一时疼的眼花，下意识地向前爬去，一边爬一边哭喊“不要了，不要了！太疼了哥哥！”  
董思成早就猜到他会这样，一伸手就卡住了挣扎的小朋友。黄仁俊爬了半天不光没挪半步窝，还被董思成按着又被进入了很长一段性器。  
“宝宝你好紧啊，哥哥快被你夹射了。”董思成将巨大的鸡巴插进去就没有再动，他害怕小朋友太疼，下面没动嘴就不能闲着，董思成一秒钟都不浪费地讲着骚话，“宝宝身体好软，哥哥好想把你操坏。”  
他拽住黄仁俊的手往前拖，让他摸着两人的交合处，“宝宝，好好感受啊，哥哥要全进去了。”说话间也不给黄仁俊留一点儿逃跑的机会，强硬地将巨物完全插入了小穴的深处。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”黄仁俊一阵儿尖叫。他是真的服了他哥，他哥的阴茎已经胀大的可怕，可是在彻底进入他的那一刻，他清楚地感受到那玩意儿又粗壮了一分。粗热的阳具塞在他穴里，他甚至能透过肠壁的包裹感受到哥哥性器的形状以及性器上的每一根脉络。

“哥哥，愣着不动干嘛啦，动一动嘛。”  
董思成得了命令自然不敢松懈，扶着他的腰开始小幅度地抽插，一点儿不敢用劲儿，生怕弄疼了他弟。可即便是董思成再小心，黄仁俊还是疼得倒吸气，哭哭啼啼地求董思成：“哥哥轻点，好疼啊，再轻点好不好？”  
黄仁俊抽抽涕涕地哭了一会儿，突然他哥哥撞到了体内的某一处，硕大的龟头蹭过那一点时，一股难以言说的愉悦掠过全身，四肢百骸仿若过电般酥麻，电得黄仁俊微弱地颤抖，腰也更塌了些。  
这样的快感也只有一瞬，黄仁俊已经开始控制不住自己的屁股，轻轻地摇动着去蹭董思成的肉棒，想再感受一下那样的感觉。董思成感受着弟弟的主动，知道自己找对了地方，肉棒一遍又一遍地碾过那一点，他只是细细地去磨黄仁俊的敏感点，那孩子就已经爽的身子全软了下来，无力地趴在被子上，嘴里抑制不住地发出愉悦的闷哼。  
董思成掐着黄仁俊的腰，一刻不停地撞向他的臀，董思成听着身体碰撞发出的啪啪声还有他小穴里咕唧咕唧的水声心里好像又着了一把火，速度越来越快，不一会儿黄仁俊白嫩的臀尖就被他撞得泛红，像两颗甜熟的水蜜桃。  
黄仁俊被他身下的撞击搞得叫床声都支离破碎，只知道舒服得嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，他早就没了力气，硬撑着挺腰去承受哥哥的撞击。  
按着他操了一会儿，董思成觉得黄仁俊也算是活动开了，就把他翻了个身，让他面对着自己。董思成没有将肉棒拔出，黄仁俊翻身的时候肉棒挤着他的肠肉转了一圈，黄仁俊差点被这样全方位的碾磨刺激得射出来。他惶恐的抓住董思成的手臂，董思成便就着这个姿势开始了新一轮的操弄。  
面对面的性爱让黄仁俊更加害羞，肉穴也将巨物夹得更紧，他害羞地拿胳膊遮住眼睛，可是嘴里却还是叫得大声，就差跟他哥直说“我好爽”了。  
董思成拉开他的手，叫他睁眼看着自己，可是这会儿的黄仁俊爽得根本就没力气睁眼，眼里全是泪花，漂亮的杏眼微微闭着，嘴巴也合不上。  
董思成坏心眼地把肉棒拔出了一半，黄仁俊立刻撅着屁股追赶想要挽留。  
意识到自己做了什么，黄仁俊立刻羞红了脸，又想拿手去遮。董思成控制住他的胳膊，只用肉棒的前端在他身体里进出，进进出出都很慢，每次又都不进到底，急得黄仁俊又开始哼哼唧唧地哭。  
“宝宝，哥哥操你操得舒服吗？”  
“舒服啊，哥哥，给俊俊啊哥哥……”  
听到自己想听的，董思成就不逗他了，托着他的小屁股用力地撞击，每一下都撞在那个让他飘飘欲仙的点上，他原本想收集这些让人疯狂的快乐全部私藏，可是董思成给的太多，这些快乐好像要溢出来。  
“啊……”  
黄仁俊再也忍不住了，身下昂扬的小东西喷射出一股股浓稠的精液，白牛奶一样的液体全部洒在了董思成精壮的腹肌上。  
前端射精时带来的快感令后穴的软肉一阵痉挛，小穴在他射精的同时剧烈地收缩，软嫩的穴肉前所未有地紧致，紧紧地包裹住董思成粗涨的性器不松口，好像要把这东西吃下去，永远留在身体里一样。  
饶是董思成定力强也没把控住，弟弟突然的高潮带着他一起到达了巅峰。灼热的精液全部浇在黄仁俊的肠壁上，那种滚烫的感觉激得他一阵阵儿哆嗦，射精的快感加上这妙不可言的滋味全部直冲大脑快要将他舒服得昏过去。  
高潮后的黄仁俊紧紧搂住董思成的脖子，整个人黏在他的身上，就连粗重的呼吸都不好意思发出，只小声地喘气，一声比一声娇。  
董思成感受到肩膀上不同寻常的温度，不用看也知道是这孩子羞红了脸。他伸手去摸弟弟的头，安慰着他。黄仁俊就这么趴在他肩上呆了一会儿，又小声地在他耳边说：“好了，可以动一动啦。”  
“哼，俊俊要的这么急啊？”董思成将他红透的耳朵含进口中，不老实的舌头一下一下地扫在他柔软的耳垂上，小朋友又舒服的哼出声来。  
董思成握住他的腰，轻轻地抽送起来。  
他顾及着弟弟初次使用的肉穴，直接去一撞他的敏感处，不一会儿小朋友又娇声叫着射了出来。  
董思成又去吃他的耳垂，舌头灵活地绕来绕去发出啧啧地水声。黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地想怎么耳朵也这么敏感，他和李泰容做的时候怎么从来不知道呢？  
想到这他摇摇脑袋，乖顺地轻声呻吟。悦耳的叫床声明显取悦到董思成，那个还埋在黄仁俊体内的东西还硬着，这会存在感更强了一些。  
董思成终于放过他的耳朵，下身也慢慢地从他身体里退出来。当那根肉棒拔出来的时候，小穴里流出了大股浓稠的精液，粉嫩的穴肉一张一合久久不能闭合，乳白色的液体沾在那上面，漂亮又色情。  
董思成提胯去顶他的身体，附在他耳边轻笑：“俊俊待会儿帮哥哥撸出来好不好？”  
黄仁俊还是迷迷糊糊的。  
哥哥？  
如果是哥哥的话，可以啊。


End file.
